Love at first shot
by arina.dale
Summary: When Ramona finds a dead body in her house, she calls for the only man she trusts. His mission is to protect her from the people that want to kill her and from herself. Will he succeed or will he suffer another loss? Gibbs/OC
1. Chapter 1: First glance

This is a story that has been buzzing in my head for a while now and I had to let it out. I felt the need to explore how Gibbs would be in a relationship and how hard would it be for his partner. The story doesn't follow the path of the series as I prefer to make my own murders and killers. There will be a pinch of Tiva, maybe more later. I don't know where this story will take me but I hope we can find out together. it will probably be 10 chapters long but we'll see maybe I have time to do more.

Chapter 1

The sound of sirens and traffic filled my ears as I woke up in my new house in DC. The window was open and the cold air was making me shiver. I got out from my bed, I was dizzy and my head was killing me. As I looked around I suddenly remembered that the night before I made sure to close all my windows. I drove my hand under my pillow and grabbed my gun. Stepping slowly around the house I saw blood smeared all over my floor, like someone was dragged. The trail ended in my living room where I found it on my couch, the dead body of a marine, shot in the head, stabbed multiple times and as far as I could see there were marks on his neck too. I continued to search my house of any sign that the killer was still there, when I knew that all was clear, I called the only person I could think off.

"Hey! Jethro, is that you? I need some help…yea, well, I got a dead marine on my couch and I sure as hell didn't put it there."

"Be right there. Text me the address." He replied in his usual gruff voice and hung up. I haven't seen nor heard this man for 10 years and I missed him dearly even though we didn't end it well when we last saw each other.

Ten minutes after I sent the text, I heard a knock on the door. Reflexively I took my gun, pointed it at the door and opened slowly, making sure that if the killer was behind the door I could put two rounds in his kneecaps. As the door fully opened I saw three NCIS agents with their gear in their hands but as they noticed my gun they dropped everything and pointed the gun at me.

"NCIS, Federal Agents, drop your weapon, m'am!" the woman said as she pointed the gun at me.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I thought you were the guy that ruined my floors." I said as I lowered my weapon and invited them inside, pulling my robe tighter together as I was still in my pajamas not wanting to compromise the crime scene by touching anything.

"So, you are Jethro's team, huh? I am Ramona Westley, the brand new owner of this house and the one that found the body."

"Anthony DiNozzo, Senior Field Agent. This are Agent Ziva David and Agent Timothy McGee. When did you exactly discover the body?"

"Nice to meet you, Agent DiNozzo. I found the body about half an hour ago, when I woke up. The window was open, I remembered closing it last night, thought there was a break in, got my gun out, saw the blood, followed it and discovered the body, after I searched the rest of the house, I called Jethro and here we are." I explained while showing them the route I took when I discovered the deceased.

"And how do you know Gibbs exactly, Miss Westley?" DiNozzo asked while the others tried to hide their curiosity.

"None of your business, DiNozzo!" Jethro said as he stormed into the house and slapped the back of his head, making me smile a little.

"Ah, Jethro! Haven't seen you in a while!" I said as I got close to him and hugged him as I kissed his cheeks.

"Ramona, how come every time I see you there has to be a dead body nearby?" Jethro asked with a smile.

"I don't know, Jethro, but this one is scary. They broke into my house, they probably drugged me seeing that I woke up feeling like a train ran over my head. The body looks strange too, gunshot wounds, sings of strangulation, stab wounds, I don't know what to make of it. I hope you have a very good M.E." I explained while showing him the crime scene.

"The very best, I promise you. DiNozzo, secure the crime scene! McGee, take photos! Ziva, collect evidence!" He shouted as he took my arm and half walked me half dragged me outside.

"Okay, Ramona, what the hell happened in here?! Do you know that guy? More importantly, did you kill him?!" Gibbs shouted at me as he pushed my back against his car, his arms next to my head, trapping me.

"What?! No, Jethro, what the heck?! You know as well as I do that if I killed that guy there would be no trace and his body wouldn't have been on my couch. Plus, I wouldn't have called you if that were the case. I am retired now, I don't do that anymore." I said as the memories of the past plagued my mind and made me look down in shame.

"Then this is personal, Ramona. Very personal. They want to frame you or kill you, either way you have to come in to have a little chat with our director."

"Sure thing, Jethro, I hope he'll like my stars pajamas though." I said laughing, trying to brighten the mood.

"And the matching slippers. Come on, I think I have some old clothes of yours at my place." He said smiling and getting into the car.

"Wow, after 10 years you still have the clothes I left? What for?" I asked looking ahead as he drove.

"Hope, Ramona, hope." He replied glancing at me as I smiled and looked out the window.

Maybe finding a dead guy in my living room wasn't such a bad thing, unless the people that killed him wanted me just as dead.


	2. Chapter 2: In for the kill

Chapter 2: In for the kill

This is the second chapter of my story, I hope you like it. Sorry it took a while to upload but with new years and all that I didn't find the time.

When we arrived at Jethro's home I was shocked to see how empty it was, no photos, no clutter and no personal effects, only what was necessary. After a decade of not seeing him, I thought he would be married, again, or at least have a girlfriend but as I looked around I saw that none of that was happening, his life was empty, except for his work.

"Haven't been here in a while, it looks just like the last time I saw it." I said as I looked around his living room.

"I don't have much time for renovating, Ramona. Want some coffee? I bet I have some cold pizza in the fridge." He replied while making his way to the kitchen.

"Yea, sure, thanks. Pizza and coffee are always welcome. First, give me my clothes and then we can have breakfast."

"In the bedroom, first shelf on the right, next to the towels. Still take your coffee black with two sugars?"

"Yep, that never changes with me. I hope the clothes will fit." I said as I got inside the bedroom and looked around, the boxes were still there, memories, the past that haunts him.

I took the clothes from the shelf and dressed in the black tank top and black jeans, then went to the bathroom, tied my long black curly hair in a high pony tail and looked at myself in the mirror. For a 35 year old woman I looked nice, I never was beautiful but Jethro always said I had eyes that could stop any man in his tracks. I smiled at the memory and returned to the living room where Jethro was waiting for me.

"Here's your coffee. I see the clothes still fit. So, how about we start with who would leave a dead marine on your couch, Ramona." He asked giving me my coffee as I sat on the couch, next to him.

"Wow, Jethro, you could have asked an easier question. I don't know…the list is a bit long because of my past occupation but I can narrow it down for you, just a bit. There are 10 people I angered this much, seven of them are dead and one is in prison. The other two are Allison Foyer and George Miller." I said sipping my coffee and staring at the soon to be cold slice of pizza in front of me.

"That is a start but we'll need more. If you're done with breakfast, we have to get to the office and talk with director Vance about all this, maybe even make him let you in on the case."

"Oh, Leon is director now, huh? Can't say I didn't see it coming. He's a good man, very loyal… how did you know I wanted in on the case, Jethro? You know me too well." I said laughing as I got up, took the slice of pizza and kissed his cheek then stopping at the front door. "Oh, crap, I don't have any shoes." I stated as I glared as Jethro laughed at me.

As we got off the elevator at NCIS, I was greeted by none other than an FBI agent shoving me against the wall and taking out his cuffs, ready to arrest me.

"Wow, wow! What in the name of God is going on here?" I asked as I looked at Jethro, confusion written all over my face.

"Fornell, what the heck are you doing to my witness?" Jethro asked, glaring at the man currently cuffing me.

"I looked for this woman for 5 years, she stole information from the government and sold it to the highest bidder." The agent replied with a straight face as Gibbs stared him down.

"I beg to differ, Agent. I did not sell anything, all the information is right here. Jethro, if you could…just…take it out." I said as I pointed with my head towards my necklace.

"I was keeping it, as life insurance if you want. I am retired from the business, I am done." I said looking Jethro right in the eye, sensing his doubt.

"Ramona, Fornell, we have to talk. In the elevator. Now!" Gibbs half yelled, half ordered, pushing me in the elevator and waiting for Fornell to get in before stopping it on the way down.

"Uncuff her, Fornell. I have a dead marine officer in her living room and a lot of evidence to process, plus I have to tell the director all about her."

"If you say so, Gibbs, but if Vance gives me the green light to take her, she is mine." Fornell said as he took the cuffs off me.

I opened my mouth to say something but Jethro gave me a look telling me to keep my mouth shut.

Leon Vance was not the rookie I remembered him to be. He was a full grown man, he looked wiser but still had that awful toothpick habit that drove me up the wall.

"Ah, Miss Westley, I hoped never to see you again, but here we are. What have you done now?"

"Leon, nice to see you too. You kept the moustache, I see. I found a dead body in my living room this morning and I have been drugged last night so I wouldn't wake up while they planted the body. The main suspects in my mind are two of my former clients. They both hired me for the same hit, I guess they were in competition with each other. I never delivered, I considered that the information that I stole to be too valuable to sell and too dangerous. I retired right after that, kept the information and now I guess they tracked me down."

"So, what do you want now? To catch the killer or to arrange a deal?" Leon asked, with a smile on his face. He knew exactly what I wanted.

"I want both. In exchange for the information, I want full immunity and as I am one of the best hackers and thieves in the world, I want to work for NCIS. Of course I will wear a tracking ankle bracelet and will be under the supervision of your best agents, Gibbs, at all times." I said winking at Gibbs.

"I hope you are not considering that offer, Director." Fornell said as he glared at me.

"I am, actually. She is the best of the best in her field and has abilities that would be of great value for the government. I will have to speak with the DA but I think we can arrange a deal. Meanwhile, Agent Gibbs, you can retain her as a witness to your investigation. She will also need protection, seeing as she is the main target." Vance said as he approached me, putting a hand on my shoulder then whispering in my ear. "You owe me a big one, Ramona."

"I know, Leon. Thank you!"

Jethro then took me by the arm and pulled me out of the office, leaving Fornell and Vance to discuss things further. As we got down the stairs, McGee got up from his desk and came towards us.

"Boss, I got something." He said as we walked towards the plasma TV. "Victims name is Lieutenant Edward Bell, 27 years old, stationed at Norfolk, currently engaged to Christine Westley, Ramona Wesley's sister." My knees weakened as I heard that name. I looked at Jethro with fear in my eyes.

"Oh God, no…they are not after me, they are after my family."


End file.
